sogospelfandomcom-20200214-history
SGN Music Awards
About the SGN Music Awards Originally called the SoGospelNews.com Music Awards.... List of Awards Song of the Year 2002 - "Four Days Late" - C. Aaron Wilburn, Roberta Wilburn / House of Aaron Music Recorded by Karen Peck & New River 2003 - "I Rest My Case at the Cross" - Kyla Rowland / Christian Taylor Music / BMI Recorded by the Perrys 2004 - "The Promise" - Brian White, Dan Poythress Recorded by the Martins 2005 - "He Came Looking for Me " - Gerald Crabb Recorded by the Crabb Family 2006 - "He Saw It All" - Recorded by the Booth Brothers 2008 - "I Can Pray" - Nathan Markee Recorded by the Dove Brothers Quartet Album of the Year 2002 - From the Heart - Oak Ridge Boys / Spring Hill Music Group 2003 - Everything Good - Gaither Vocal Band / Springhouse Music Group 2004 - The Walk - Crabb Family / Daywind Records 2005 - Driven - Crabb Family 2006 - The Blind Man Saw It All - Booth Brothers 2008 (tie) Back to the Roots - Imperials Big Sky - Isaacs Pacesetter (artist, album, song, individual, etc. who has raised the standard in the industry during the year) 2002 - Spring Hill Records 2003 - Crabb Family 2004 - Daywind Records 2005 - Kathy Crabb (manager, Crabb Family) 2006 - Booth Brothers 2008 - Dove Brothers Quartet Female Vocalist of the Year 2002 - Kim Hopper (Hoppers) 2003 - Karen Peck Gooch (Karen Peck & New River) 2004 - Joyce Martin-McCollough (Martins) 2005 - Kelly Bowling (Crabb Family) 2006 - Lauren Talley (Talley Trio) 2008 - Sonya Isaacs (Isaacs) Male Vocalist of the Year 2002, 2003 - David Phelps (Gaither Vocal Band) 2004 - Jason Crabb (Crabb Family) 2005 - Mike Bowling 2006, 2008 - Ronnie Booth (Booth Brothers) Female Group of the Year 2002, 2003 - Ruppes 2004 - Best of Friends (Joyce Martin McCollough, Karen Peck Gooch, Sheri Easter) 2005 - McRaes 2008 - Amazed Mixed Group of the Year 2002 - Hoppers 2003-2006 - Crabb Family 2008 - Isaacs Male Group of the Year 2002, 2003 - Gaither Vocal Band 2004 - Booth Brothers 2005, 2008 - Gold City Breakthrough Artist of the Year 2002 - Lauren Talley 2003 - Chosen Few 2004 - Ernie Haase & Signature Sound 2005 - (tie) Christlike & Mercy's Mark Quartet 2006 - Collingsworth Family 2008 - Tribute Quartet Fan Favorite of the Year 2008 - Perrys Songwriter of the Year (Artist) 2002 - Rodney Griffin 2003-2005, 2008 - Gerald Crabb Songwriter of the Year (Professional) 2005 - Rebecca J. Peck 2008 - Dianne Wilkinson Producer of the Year 2002 - Michael Sykes 2003 - Zane King 2004 - Daniel Riley 2005 - Daniel & Doug Riley 2008 - Wayne Haun Musician of the Year 2002, 2004 - Anthony Burger (Piano) 2003, 2005 - Sonya Isaacs (Isaacs) 2008 - Gordon Mote Best Live Performer 2005 - Booth Brothers 2008 - Gold City Traditional Southern Gospel Song 2002 - "He's Still Waiting by the Well" - Greater Vision (written by Rodney Paul Griffin / Songs of Greater Vision) 2003 - "God Sits on High" - Carolina Boys (written by Rebecca J. Peck and David Jenkins / Centergy Music / BMI) 2004 - "Under God" - Booth Brothers (written by Sue C. Smith and Phil Johnson) 2005 - "I Wish I Could Have Been There" - Perrys (written by Wayne Haun & Joel Lindsey) 2008 - "I Can Pray" - Dove Brothers Quartet (written by Nathan Markee) Traditional Southern Gospel Album 2002 - From the Heart - Oak Ridge Boys / Spring Hill Music Group 2003 - Live at First Baptist Atlanta - Greater Vision / Daywind Records (produced by Gerald Wolfe & Wayne Haun) 2004 - Booth Brothers - Booth Brothers / Spring Hill Music (produced by Phil Johnson, Michael Sykes, & Nick Bruno) 2005 - First Class - Gold City (produced by Doug Riley) 2008 - Everyday People - Greater Vision (produced by Gerald Wolfe) Progressive Southern Gospel Song 2002 - "Four Days Late" - Karen Peck & New River (written by C. Aaron Wilburn and Roberta Wilburn / House of Aaron Music) 2003 - "The Little Things" - Chosen Few (written by Brian Arnold / Centergy Music / Chariot Press / BMI) 2004 - "That's Why They Call It Grace" - Karen Peck & New River (written by Chaz Bosarge and Phil Johnson) 2005 - "Greater Is He" - Crabb Family (written by Gerald Crabb) 2008 - "Last Night" - Karen Peck & New River (written by Marcia Henry) Progressive Southern Gospel Album 2002 - Glorify, Edify, Testify - The Martins 2003 - The Little Things - Chosen Few / Chariot Records (produced by Zane King & Kevin Ward) 2004 - The Walk - Crabb Family / Daywind Music (produced by Jason, Adam, and Aaron Crabb) 2005 - Praise for the Ages - Talleys (produced by Roger Talley) 2008 - Journey of Joy - Karen Peck & New River (produced by Bubba Smith) Country/Bluegrass Song 2002 - "He Understands My Tears" - Isaacs (written by Rebecca Isaacs Bowman and Sonya Isaacs Surrett. Publishers; Miss Surrett Music and R I Bowman Music) 2003 - "I'm Gonna Sing" - Gaither Vocal Band (written by Gloria Gaither, William J. Gaither, Woody Wright) 2004 - "It Is Well (Elisha's Song)" - Isaacs (written by Sonya and Becky Isaacs) 2005 - "Heroes" - Isaacs (written by Rebecca Isaacs Bowman & Sony Isaacs) 2008 - "He Chose Me" - Freemans (written by Rick Hendrix & Angie Hoskins Aldridge) Country/Bluegrass Album 2002 - Stand Still - Isaacs / Horizon Records 2003 - A Crabb Collection - Crabb Family / Family Music Group. (Executive Producers: Gerald & Kathy Crabb. Producers: Adam Crabb, Aaron Crabb, Jason Crabb, & Mike Bowling) 2004 - It's My Life - Mike Bowling / Daywind Music. (produced by Mike Bowling) 2005 - Heroes - Isaacs (produced by Don Cook) 2008 - Big Sky - Isaacs (produced by Mark Bright) Album Cover 2002 - All of Me - Jake Hess. Cathedral Records. Design XK3 Graphic Services, Hendersonville, TN. Photography: Wharton Photography, Mt. Juliet, TN. 2003 - The Little Things - Chosen Few. Artwork: RP Graphic Design, Scarborough, ME. 2004 - Booth Brothers - Booth Brothers. Graphics Design: Ian Black. 2005 - Driven - Crabb Family. (design by Ray Jackson) Special Event Project 2002 - London Homecoming - Gaither Gospel Series / Spring House Publications, Inc. 2003 - Let Freedom Ring - Bill & Gloria Gaither and Their Homecoming Friends / Springhouse Music Group. Executive Producers: Bill Gaither, Barry Jennings, Bill Carter. Producer: Bill Gaither. Associate Producer; Jim Hammond. 2004 - Best of Friends - Best of Friends / Spring Hill Music. Producer: Michael Sykes and Phil Johnson 2005 - Mary, Did You Know? - Mark Lowry (producers Michael English & Michael Sykes) 2008 - A Little Christmas - Legacy Five (produced by Scott Fowler, Steve Mauldin, and Tim Parton) Artist/Industry Website 2002 - Gaithernet (http://www.gaithernet.com) 2003 - The reMarkable Site - Mark Lowry (http://www.marklowry.com) 2004 - Crabb Family (http://www.thecrabbfamily.com) Web Designer: Lance Moore, Moore Design. 2005 - LordSong.org - LordSong (design by Ray Jackson) Sources SGN Music Awards: 5 Years and Counting (2006) Category:Award